


That's What He Thought

by evieva



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, renmasa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evieva/pseuds/evieva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Ren has always been a flirt, ever since Masato could remember. There is an uncountable amount of times Ren has winked at Masato. How often he nudges him to tease the blue haired about his controversial choice of words. The extra length of time he holds his gaze, until there’s nothing but a senseless spark between them. Flirting has always been a sort of ongoing, silent-but-not-so-deadly argument between them. Just a bit of teasing—and boy does it to rile Masato up. But it isn’t ever a problem.</p><p> </p><p>Drabble/this has been waiting forEVER to be finished/First Kiss/Flirting</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's What He Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

                Ren has always been a flirt, ever since Masato could remember. There is an uncountable amount of times Ren has winked at Masato. How often he nudges him to tease the blue haired about his controversial choice of words. The extra length of time he holds his gaze, until there’s nothing but a senseless spark between them. Flirting has always been a sort of ongoing, silent-but-not-so-deadly argument between them. Just a bit of teasing—and boy does it to rile Masato up. But it isn’t ever a problem.

                At least, that’s what Masato is thinking.

                Though, recently, this craft of Ren’s has been getting more and more…invasive. Masato found Ren, more often than not, placing a hand on the other’s waist or leg. Maybe getting rather close to his face, and kissing the air. Masato writes these off with a turn of the head, or a scoff. Never anything to worry about. Harmless.

                Measurably, that’s what Masato is thinking.

                Ren is silent, as he leans into Masato, a lifetime between them giving him nothing to worry about. Not at all. They are friends. Rivals.

                Notably, that’s what Masato is thinking.

Ren looks into Masato’s deep blue, never-wavering eyes, taking a shaky breath. “I hate being ignored, Masa-chan…” He whispers, a smile curling his lip. “You’ve ignored my courting for years now.”

                  Regrettably, Masato’s thoughts are torn apart piecemeal.

                “What are you talking about? You were never courting me…” He mumbles back, trying to keep his composure. He fears he may melt under this pressure. Everything feels hot—his face, his hands, even the wall he’s pinned against feels hot. Why? What is this boy doing to him? Is he magical? Something this scale doesn’t just _happen_. It’s supposed to build-up—have a climax…

                Or, that’s what Masato always thought…

                “Yes I was,” Ren replies, leaning ever still closer, they’re lips almost touching. Masato knows that is simply not the truth. Ren flirts with everyone, and has never once used the word ‘court’ before. The blue-haired knows he’s just trying to get a rise out of him. But it won’t work.

                Masato’s mind goes back to his hands, his face, the little space between them, and how much heat there is. His mind goes to Ren, his hands, his face, and how little room there is to turn away. He curses himself—does this mean something?

                But it didn’t have to. The hot, little space between them grows larger, as the blond moves away. “I thought for sure I would’ve gotten you by now…” Ren grins. But that grin fades when Masato grabs the flirt’s shirt collar, aggressively pulling him closer and closing the space. It does mean something. Never has Masato felt such fervor. It became hot again as Masato sealed the space between their mouths as well.

                There is so little leeway left to breathe—but Masato knows that even if they weren’t…ahem…‘making-out’, he still wouldn’t be able to breathe. It’s too much at once. The friction between them—the agitating years of a constantly hushed desires—that’s what is causing this fervency of fire. He’s right. This doesn’t just happen all at once—it does have a build-up. And this is its climax.

                Ren’s mouth is as beautiful as Masato dreamed of…had he dreamed of this moment? More than anything in the world. He doesn’t want this to stop. He doesn’t want to breathe. He just wants this moment. He wants to release all the years of tortuous toying.

                It feels like an eternity before they part. And when they do, they’re both trying to catch their breath. _He’s so beautiful_ , is Masato’s first thought when he looks at him. There is that inkling of space between them once more, and Masato thinks it’s almost too much.

                Ren says something Masato will hear later, when his head stops spinning. Ren is sashaying away, a cocky grin on his face that could only be put there if he has won something.

                And he has. He’s won the pianist. And honestly, that is the truth.

                The words Masato couldn’t catch before flutter into his ear like musical notes, teasingly tickling him pink.

                “I’ll see you later, then.”


End file.
